


Scommesse e magnolie

by OttoVonNeindrei



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Comedy, Italiano | Italian, magnolie, ventofocosoepassionale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OttoVonNeindrei/pseuds/OttoVonNeindrei
Summary: - Finiamola qui, altrimenti tra poco ti inventerai che nel libro ci sono le parole giuste per far sposare al conte Kristoff la nostra causa. Allora, David, il sistema di propulsione.- È una sfida, comandante Nazyalensky?- Come preferite, Vostra Altezza. Dicevo, se ho capito bene è necessaria una camera per…- E sia! – Nikolai batté un pugno sul tavolo.- …sia cosa?- Accetto la vostra sfida, comandante.





	Scommesse e magnolie

ATTENZIONE SPOILER: contiene spoiler moderati sul _Grishaverse_ e su _King of Scars, _se non li avete ancora letti forse è meglio ripassare!  
  


_A Dragana, tantissimi auguri e tantissimi Nikolai._

Mentre aspettava seduta nella sala del consiglio, Zoya cercò sulle mappe appese alle pareti Karilingrad, la città dove si sarebbero diretti il giorno successivo. La trovò, poco distante dalla costa, in una regione di Ravka in parte risparmiata dalla guerra del Darkling. La governava il duca Kristoff, magnate delle miniere di carbone e grande amico di Nicolaes Couckebacker, membro del Concilio dei Mercanti di Ketterdam.  
Nikolai sosteneva ancora di aver scelto il mercante solamente per l’omonimia ma Zoya, al di là delle battute da buffone del loro nuovo sovrano, approvava questo tentativo di alleanza: Ravka aveva ancora bisogno dei soldi del Concilio, prima di potersi muovere di nuovo sulle proprie gambe.  
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando la porta si aprì, rivelando Nikolai, seguito da David e Genya. Chiudevano la fila Tamar e Tolya, che sbarrarono la porta alle loro spalle.  
Zoya si alzò dalla sedia e si inchinò leggermente in direzione di Nikolai.  
\- Quanta formalità comandante Nazyalensky. Se continuate così qualcuno potrebbe credere sul serio che sono il legittimo sovrano di Ravka. Ma non perdiamo tempo, la partenza è domattina all’alba. Allora, Vasili Kristoff, eroe di guerra, non rimpiange molto il mio esiliato padre ma è un gentiluomo vecchio stile: fierezza, forza, battute di caccia, vecchi trofei appesi alle pareti, abbondanti figli e virili strette di mano. Poi abbiamo Couckebacker, il suo grande amico e nostro obiettivo primario. David.  
David, con un aria… vergognosa?, tirò fuori un libro dalla sua tracolla e lo mise in mezzo al tavolo. Zoya colse per un attimo la parola “Vento” sulla copertina, scritta in caratteri appropriatamente svolazzanti.  
\- Sì, allora, se vi avvicinate potete vedere da questa pagina il prototipo, qui dove sotto si legge “Secondo Capitolo”. Genya, ho già detto che mi dispiace. – concluse David rispondendo a un’occhiataccia della moglie.  
Sotto ai disegni a carboncino, si intravedevano delle scritte. Se nelle prime pagine i disegni erano nella cornice bianca attorno alla parte scritta, man mano che il libro proseguiva avevano conquistato tutto il foglio, rendendo illeggibili le parole sottostanti.  
Mentre David spiegava il sistema di propulsione di una nave che era in grado di viaggiare completamente sommersa sott’acqua, Genya bofonchiava cose come “l’unico nel giro di miglia, chissà se lo stampano ancora nonostante la guerra”, finché Tamar non si chinò verso di lei e le disse: - Non c’è problema, se mai vorrai rileggerlo puoi avere la mia copia.  
Nikolai, intento ad ascoltare la spiegazione di David su come si poteva canalizzare il potere di uno _squaller_ per areare le stanze sommerse, si girò verso Genya e aggiunse: - C’è anche la mia, è l’edizione illustrata. Illustrata _intenzionalmente_, non da David. Senza offesa, trovo che questi carboncini siano di ottima fattura.  
\- Grazie, sire.  
Zoya allora capì che si trattava di un libro che Genya portava ovunque da qualche giorno, _Vento caldo tra gli alberi _o qualcosa del genere. Nonostante le numerose letture ad alta voce di Genya a David e di Tamar a Nadia, non era ancora riuscita a capire la trama, al di là del fatto che ci fosse un triangolo amoroso, troppi aggettivi e decisamente troppe tigri.  
L’aveva visto l’ultima volta quando Genya, finito il libro, lo aveva dato a David con sguardo sognante e gli aveva detto: - Se vuoi capire un po’ di più il cuore di tua moglie, leggilo.  
Evidentemente David preferiva il cuore di sua moglie decorato da immagini di sottomarini.  
Zoya sogghignò. – Dal poco che ho letto, credo che David abbia nettamente migliorato la qualità del contenuto.  
\- Comandante Nazyalensky! – Nikolai aveva un tono scandalizzato. – _Vento focoso e passionale sotto le magnolie_ – “Ah, ecco come si chiamava” – è un libro di rara sensibilità. Credo che ognuno di noi si possa ritrovare nell’ingenua Dorothy, nel protettivo Norman o nel misterioso Terence. Anche se io non ho ancora deciso se sono più Norman o Terence. Genya, tu che ne pensi?  
Genya stava per rispondere, ma Zoya li interruppe con un gesto della mano.  
– Vogliate scusarmi, tenebroso Terence…  
\- _Misterioso _Terence.  
_\- _Non. È. Importante.  
\- Perché tenebroso è Lukas, lo spietato capitano di vascello Fjerdan.  
Zoya iniziava a sentire la voglia di scagliare una raffica di vento contro il tavolo.  
\- Non potreste leggere qualche libro di diplomazia invece che riempirvi la testa con questa roba? E se proprio non potete farne a meno, non mi sembra il momento migliore per parlarne.  
\- Non capisco che problemi hai con _Vento Focoso_, Zoya. – Nikolai la fissava con aria genuinamente perplessa e ferita. Così genuina da essere palesemente una provocazione.  
\- Magari avessi solo un problema con questo tipo di libri, ce ne sono almeno un centinaio. E il centesimo dei problemi di questo libro…  
\- Senza la spiegazione degli altri cento non dormitò la notte.  
-…sono queste frasi avulse dalla realtà, nessuno parla così!  
\- Guarda che se parli ad esempio di…- Nikolai sfogliò il libro fino a metà – “La tua voce dice di no, ma il tuo corpo ti tradisce” l’ho sentita almeno cinque volte nella vita vera. Anche “Portate 12 bouquet di rose rosse nella stanza delle tigri”. Quella dei bouquet l’ho detta io, tra parentesi.  
Genya e Tamar soffocarono una risata. Zoya prese il libro dal tavolo e lo riaprì alle pagine coperte dai disegni di David.  
\- Finiamola qui, altrimenti tra poco ti inventerai che nel libro ci sono le parole giuste per far sposare al conte Kristoff la nostra causa. Allora, David, il sistema di propulsione.  
\- È una sfida, comandante Nazyalensky?  
\- Come preferite, Vostra Altezza. Dicevo, se ho capito bene è necessaria una camera per…  
\- E sia! – Nikolai batté un pugno sul tavolo.  
\- …sia cosa?  
\- Accetto la vostra sfida, comandante.  
Zoya lo guardò storto. – La mia sfida?  
\- Durante i prossimi quattro giorni utilizzerò citazioni dal capolavoro qui presente per entrare nelle grazie del duca Kristoff e del suo buon amico Couckebacker.  
\- _Vostra Altezza, _se potessimo tornare al motivo per cui questa riunione è stata convocata…  
\- Shush, questa riunione è stata convocata in modo che la nostra visita a Karilingrad fosse un successo. Conquisterò il portafoglio dei nostri ospiti con le nostre navi sottomarine, ma sarà con le dolci parole di Terence che farò breccia nel loro cuore. Rimane una sola cosa da fare, stabilire le regole!  
Dopo qualche mese da guardia personale, Zoya aveva notato come Nikolai non andasse mai oltre i cinque minuti quando si trattava di scherzare. Passato quel limite, era assolutamente convinto di quel che diceva.   
\- Non esiste nessuna scommessa. – disse, tentando di tenere pacato il tono della voce.  
\- Comandante! Un po’ di anarchia sugli affari frivoli è gradita, ma qui stiamo parlando di una scommessa tra gentiluomini. Allora, la gara si comporrà di diversi gradi di difficoltà.  
\- Qualcuno in questa stanza potrebbe aiutarmi a farlo rinsavire? _Chiunque_?  
\- Il grado di difficoltà aumenterà allo scoccare della mezzanotte, fino ad arrivare al massimo nell’ultimo giorno di permanenza a Karilingrad, il quarto. Allora, il primo grado di difficoltà sarà una citazione banale, qualcosa che potrebbe pronunciare chiunque per strada, poche parole. L’ultimo grado mi vedrà invece impegnato a ricostruire _un’intera situazione_ descritta nel libro. Tutto chiaro?  
Genya, Tamar e Tolya fecero segno di sì con la testa, David rimaneva educatamente perplesso. Zoya sentiva le tempie che pulsavano.  
\- Allora è deciso. Qualcosa da obiettare per ora?  
\- Non mi sembra un’idea molto intelligente mischiare una scommessa su un romanzo rosa a una missione diplomatica.  
Zoya avrebbe voluto abbracciare David, ma Nikolai non intendeva fermarsi.  
\- Le frasi dovranno suonare naturali nel discorso, e non mi saranno concesse scappatoie come “ho letto in _Vento focoso e passionale sotto le magnolie_ che…”. Se riuscirò a portare a termine i quattro giorni di citazioni, il comandante Nazyalensky mi concederà un dono.  
\- Farti uscire deambulante da questa stanza?  
\- Mi accontento di meno. O di più, a seconda di come la si guarda.  
\- Una ciocca dei suoi capelli!  
Tutti si girarono verso Tolya, che cercò inutilmente di farsi piccolo. – Lo dice Terence nel quinto capitolo, quando si deve congedare da Dorothy e combattere a mani nude contro il temibile lottatore shu Jeon-Wu, detto il Serpente a Sonagli. – borbottò a mo’ di scuse.  
\- Lo sapevo che l’avevi letto alla fine! – esclamò Tamar con un sorriso gigante.  
\- Qualcuno in questa stanza potrebbe almeno _fare finta_ di star decidendo delle sorti di un regno? Ravka non è un gioco! – le parole uscirono dalla bocca di Zoya in un tono decisamente alto e, sperava, perentorio. Finalmente nella stanza calò il silenzio.  
\- Zoya ha ragione, forse ho esagerato, basta così. – Nikolai assunse un’aria più seria. – Chi ha in mano le vite di altre persone ha sopra di sé un peso, mi perdonerete se a volte cerco di essere leggero.  
Zoya rimase quasi colpita dalla resa di Nikolai, che si sedette e riprese a spiegare con l’aiuto di David il progetto per la nave subacquea.  
Si congedarono verso l’ora di cena.  
Genya sussurrò qualcosa a David e rimase in piedi accanto alla porta, aspettando Zoya.  
\- Mi dispiace non poter viaggiare con voi, domani, ma non dovrebbe essere una missione così rischiosa. Non dimenticare questo. – passò a Zoya la copia di _Vento focoso _con i disegni di David. – Da pagina 75.  
Zoya annuì.  
Quella sera, prima di andare a letto e prepararsi per la partenza, pensò di ripassare un’ultima volta il funzionamento del meccanismo che permetteva di avere aria fresca anche rimanendo sott’acqua per ore. Aprì il libro alla pagina segnata da Genya.  
_\- Norman, non siete più il ragazzino spensierato che correva con me per i campi di pesco nelle piantagioni di mio padre. Vi hanno rubato il sorriso in cambio della vostra istruzione, nei corridoi dell’università di Ketterdam?_  
_\- Dorothy, mia dolce amica, ho visto cose nei miei viaggi che vorrei dimenticare, ma ormai sono impresse per sempre nella mia memoria. Non le cercate, non le fate uscire, non voglio contaminarvi con le mie disgrazie, promettetemi di essere sempre la dolce, spensierata, allegra fanciulla che mi poneva sulla testa corone di margherite intrecciate._  
_\- Oh Norman, e allora stavate fingendo quando stamattina mi avete giocosamente preso in braccio per una piroetta e, come bambini, abbiamo passato ore a ridere e dare briciole di pane ai colombi?_  
_\- Mai fingerei con te, Dorothy, ma chi ha in mano le vite di altre persone ha sopra di sé un peso. Mi perdonerete se a volte cerco di essere leggero._  
Zoya sbatté il libro in terra.  
\- Io lo ammazzo.  


PRIMO GIORNO

  
Era giusto che lo lasciasse andare a cavallo. Dopo tutto il suo esercito lo amava proprio perché non era mai stato rinchiuso in una carrozza elegante mentre gli altri marciavano. Era meno giusto che non potesse mettergli un morso come al cavallo per impedirgli di parlare.  
Nikolai stava marciava affiancato ad alcuni soldati della scorta, in particolare ascoltava una ragazza che gli stava raccontando di essere originaria di quelle parti.  
\- …siamo stati fortunati con la guerra, ma non riuscivo ad accontentarmi di averla scampata, quando Ravka stava venendo divorata dalle tenebre. Appena ho potuto sono andata ad arruolarmi. Volevo fare qualcosa di eroico, credo, avevo sentito che anche Sankta Alina era orfana e si era unita all’esercito…  
Non tutte le storie erano vere quando i soldati parlavano con Nikolai. Una famiglia bisognosa o la guerra incombente si trasformavano spesso in Amore Incondizionato per la Patria. Ma Nikolai riusciva sempre in qualche modo a non rispondere con frasi fatte, ed era uno dei motivi per cui era necessario che passasse tempo con i soldati e per cui Zoya sentì un po’ meno forte l’impulso di tirargli un pugno nello stomaco quando il suo sovrano aggiunse, a voce leggermente più alta: - Come possiamo sentir cantare i passeri nel bosco se qualcuno, quando nascono, dice loro che sono spietati falchi?  
\- So che è un pensiero egoista, mio re, ma forse in questo modo c’è chi scopre di essere un falco nato per sbaglio in un nido di passeri.  
\- risposte inaspettatamente la ragazza.  
Zoya non fece nulla per nascondere un sorriso trionfante, e lo aveva ancora stampato chiaro in faccia quando accostò a cavallo Nikolai e gli uomini con cui parlava.  
\- Vostra Maestà, stiamo per arrivare alla villa del duca Kristoff, dobbiamo tornare in cima al corteo. E quella frase sarebbe “qualcosa che potrebbe pronunciare chiunque per strada”? – aggiunse a bassa voce quando si furono allontanati.  
\- La guerra ti ha indurito, comandante. Sono stato ispirato da questa maestosa foresta che ci circonda. Dovresti ascoltare di più la voce del tuo cuore.  
\- Se ascoltassi la voce del mio cuore sareste legato e imbavagliato sulla carrozza, Maestà.   
\- Come Norman catturato da una feroce banda di criminali a Ketterdam, mentre tentava di recuperare la pergamena che gli avrebbe svelato la verità sulla sua stirpe. In ogni caso la frase precedente non era di _Vento Focoso_.  
\- …cosa?  
\- La scommessa inizierà appena arrivati, cioè… adesso. – Nikolai indicò l’orizzonte, dove si iniziava a intravedere un grosso cancello di ferro battuto e, dietro al cancello, un viale pavimentato che portava a una grossa villa.  
Il duca Kristoff li aspettava fuori dalla sua villa, assieme alla sua famiglia e alla servitù del palazzo.  
Zoya sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.  


***

  
\- Signori, credo siate tutti d’accordo, chiederei di condurre il brindisi di stasera al nostro sovrano, che ci onora della sua presenza.  
Zoya ebbe l’ennesimo colpo al cuore della giornata. Lanciò a Nikolai uno sguardo implorante, ma non poteva andare avanti tutto il viaggio a parlare al posto suo o tremare ogni volta che apriva bocca. Nikolai si alzò in piedi, regale e impeccabile, e prese elegantemente il calice di vino rosso nella mano guantata.  
\- Duca Kristoff, duchessa Ekatarina, voi tutti presenti. Un anno fa non sarebbe stato possibile pensare a un convivio simile. Ravka si sta rialzando, e sono convinto che festeggiare non manchi di rispetto ai morti, anzi, ci permette di ringraziarli perché il loro sacrificio ha portato alla nostra pace. – fece una pausa perché dalla sala si era alzato un applauso. – E vi dico, se il tempo ci ha vestito di paure, spero almeno che il vino, stasera, ci svesta un po’ di pudore.  
Zoya strinse la forchetta talmente forte da piegare il delicato argento di cui era fatto il manico.  
\- Per cui beviamo alla pace, alla felicità, a Ravka!  
Un applauso ancora più fragoroso del primo partì dalla tavola e Nikolai iniziò a far tintinnare il proprio calice contro quelli di duca, duchessa e innumerevoli ospiti.  
Nikolai si sedette. Zoya dovette aspettare la fine delle prime portate e il servizio dei blini in giardino per avvicinarsi di nuovo. Lo portò in disparte, per poi pentirsene immediatamente perché erano finiti sotto una magnolia.  
\- Se questa pagliacciata non finisce immediatamente ti strangolo, Nikolai.  
\- Vostra Maestà.  
\- Chiedo perdono. - Zoya lo sibilò tra i denti di un sorriso falsissimo, -potreste avere presto difficoltà di respirazione, _Vostra Maestà_.  
\- Ecco, molto meglio. Un banale omicidio sarebbe così volgare. Un regicidio, invece…  
Nikolai riprese a dare pezzetti del suo blini ai cigni che gironzolavano per il prato.  
\- Almeno questa era una citazione del libro.  
\- Dovreste leggerlo, comandante, per la vostra pace del cuore. E anche per arricchire il vostro animo, ovviamente.  
\- Dimmisubitocheeraunacitazionedellibro. – Zoya scoccò a Nikolai un’ultima occhiata raggelante, ma poi si fece da parte sorridendo perché il duca e un gruppo di persone si stavano avvicinando.  
\- Vostra Maestà, spero di non disturbare. Volevo presentarle una persona. Questo è Nicolaes Couckebacker, giunto in questi giorni da Ketterdam, e sua moglie Adrielle. Nicolaes, il nostro sovrano Nikolai Lantsov.  
\- Un nome estremamente regale, Vostra Meastà.  
\- Grazie, - Nikolai guardò Zoya come a dire “te lo avevo detto”. – Ho visto più volte durante i miei viaggi navi con le vostre insegne, signor Couckebacker.  
\- So che Vostra Maestà è un appassionato di navigazione, spero che in questi giorni riusciremo a trovare un momento per parlare del nostro comune interesse.  
\- Naturalmente. Duca, avevo sentito parlare molto del giardino di questa villa, ma a vederlo dal vivo riconosco che qualsiasi descrizione non gli rende giustizia.  
Il duca sorrise e accennò un modesto inchino, ma fu la duchessa Ekatarina a rispondere.  
\- Abbiamo in costruzione una nuova parte che pensavamo di dedicare a voi, Altezza. Se non sono troppo audace, vi vorrei chiedere qual è il vostro fiore preferito.  
Nikolai assunse un’aria pensierosa. Un campanello di allarme scattò nella testa di Zoya, per fermarsi subito quando un improvvisamente sobrio Nikolai rispose : - Forse i bucaneve.  
\- Oh – la duchessa sembrò per un attimo stupita (e Zoya si sentiva sempre più trascinata in un mondo con regole rovesciate, dato che aveva riso al terribile brindisi di qualche ora prima), ma si riprese in fretta. – Perdonatemi ma… un fiore così umile! Siete un sovrano pieno di sorprese. Ma certo, abbiamo un angolo di giardino in cui crescono spontaneamente, basterà farli attecchire anche nella parte a voi dedicata. Venite, andiamo a vederla assieme.  
Prima che Nikolai si allontanasse, Zoya gli afferrò la manica del soprabito.  
\- Ti prego…  
\- Tenete le vostre preghiere per i Sankti, comandante, e qui lasciate fare a me. Abbiamo appena cominciato.  
  


SECONDO GIORNO

  
\- E questo cosa sarebbe?  
Nikolai sollevò gli occhi da alcune carte con il sigillo della famiglia Kristoff e guardò un foglio scritto a mano che Zoya gli aveva messo sul tavolo.  
\- Se non posso fermarti, almeno posso sperare di contenere i danni. Tamar ha selezionato tre frasi dal libro e una scena per l’ultimo giorno. Usa quelle e torniamo a parlare di cose serie.  
\- “Un velluto prezioso come i vostri occhi”? “Non c’è nulla di meglio di una cena cacciata con le proprie mani”? Comandante, il mio cuore in questo momento si è spezzato come un fragile vetro di Ketterdam.  
\- Erano le meno peggio.  
\- E la situazione del quarto giorno sarebbe “quando Terence rientra da una corsa a cavallo e medita in silenzio presso la fontana”?  
\- Ci sono ben tre fontane nel giardino del duca, sei addirittura libero di scegliere presso quale meditare.  
\- “In silenzio” è sottolineato tre volte.  
\- Errore mio. – Zoya riprese il foglio, tiro fuori una penna dalla tasca e sottolineò un’altra volta le due parole. Nikolai emise un sospiro teatrale.  
\- Comandante, chiedereste mai alla tigre di essere chiusa in gabbia e miagolare docilmente? All’oceano di essere contenuto in una bottiglia?  
\- A un bambino di 5 anni di fare il re? Sto iniziando a pensare che non sia una buona idea.  
Nikolai fece un sospiro ancora più teatrale  
\- Terrò in preziosa considerazione la vostra proposta, - ripiegò il foglio in quattro e lo infilò sotto una pila di documenti. – Che, come insegnano le numerose lettere che mi arrivano dalla famiglia reale degli Shu, assieme a “Sembra molto interessante” e “Le idee di Vostra Maestà sono sempre enormemente gradite”, significa “no”.  
Zoya pestò un pugno sul tavolo, si girò e uscì dalla stanza.  
\- La porta! – le arrivò lontana la voce di Nikolai. La fece sbattere con una folata di vento.  
Il programma di quella sera prevedeva un concerto per voci bianche nel giardino. Tutti i bambini del circondario erano stati radunati e avevano cantato alcune canzoni tradizionali di Ravka. Il buon re Nikolai Lantsov aveva ringraziato i bambini dicendo loro che “Tre cose ci hanno lasciato i Sankti: le stelle, i fiori e i bambini. Vederle tutte assieme fa scendere nel cuore una pace simile alla neve.”  
\- Gradite da bere, comandante?  
Zoya accettò un bicchiere colmo di Kvas che un valletto le stava porgendo. Poi ci pensò e ne prese un altro. Li bevve alla goccia.  
  


TERZO GIORNO

  
La situazione non era migliorata quando il giorno dopo aveva scoperto che Tamar e Tolya (e Genya per corrispondenza) avevano aperto una scommessa nella scommessa per scoprire quale sarebbe stata la prossima frase usata da Nikolai. Le puntate sulla situazione finale avevano già raggiunto delle quotazioni di tutto rispetto. Tolya aveva puntato su una scena che prevedeva, non necessariamente in quest’ordine, il furto di un gioiello, lo scambio di due neonati, un ingresso trionfale con la rottura tramite sciabola (per qualche motivo era importantissimo che fosse di madreperla) della corda di sostegno di un lampadario e il piombare a interrompere delle nozze. Zoya non era mai stata tanto felice che il figlio maggiore del duca avesse 12 anni.  
La misura della sua disperazione era percepibile dal fatto che, per avere un minimo di pace d’animo, era andata a rintanarsi nella cappella privata del duca. Ora era lì, a chiedersi non tanto cosa avesse fatto di male nella sua vita (un’idea o due le aveva) quanto se esisteva sul serio una giustizia divina e Nikolai era la sua punizione. Si girò verso una statua di Sankta Elizaveta con un mazzolino di fiori in mano, che sovrastava una tomba senza nome.  
\- Va bene, posto che esistano le punizioni divine, allora potreste anche fare qualcosa di santo e fargli cambiare idea.  
\- Se ci chiedessimo meno cosa possono fare per noi i Sankti, e di più cosa possono fare di santo le nostre mani…  
\- Un’altra parola e voli da quella finestra, Ni…  
Zoya si interruppe bruscamente, perché quello alle sue spalle era il Vescovo che li aveva accolti assieme al duca due giorni prima, e la stava guardando educatamente inquietato.  
\- “I motti di Sankta Elizaveta”. È una conoscitrice delle Storie dei Sankti, comandante Nazyalensky?  
\- No, ma chissà come mai non mi stupisce che li si possa scambiare per un pessimo romanzo d’amore.  
\- Prego?  
\- Nulla, Vescovo. Riflettevo tra me e me.  
Zoya notò che il Vescovo aveva in mano alcune corone di agrifoglio e un piccolo quadro, con un volto molto noto al suo interno.  
\- Ah, è vero. Il comandante Nazyalensky e sua maestà Nikolai hanno avuto il grande onore di conoscere Sankta Alina.  
\- Ore difficilmente dimenticabili.  
Il Vescovo sistemò le ghirlande sull’altare e il quadretto in uno spazio vuoto sulla parete.  
\- Non ho molta autorità per parlarne, ma quando sento le terribili notizie che arrivano sullo _jurda parem_ e su come faccia impazzire, mi chiedo allo stesso tempo se Sankta Alina avrebbe resistito e quale grande potere avrebbe sprigionato.  
\- Ah, probabilmente sarebbe riuscita ad abbronzare leggermente le persone attorno a sé entro un raggio di circa 100 metri.  
\- Cosa, comandante?  
\- Oh, di nuovo, nulla. Ho questa bizzarra abitudine di fingere di parlare da sola quando dico cose sgradevoli.  
Il Vescovo stava pensando a come rispondere, ma in quel momento entrarono duca, duchessa, Couckebacker e consorte, Tolya, Tamar e, soprattutto, Nikolai che stava esclamando: - …e dietro le cose c’è lei, la primavera, che incomincia a scrivere nell’umidità, con dita di bambina giocherellona, il delirante alfabeto del tempo che ritorna. Comandante Nazyalensky, stavo raccontando al signor Couckebacker della cerimonia dell’offerta delle prime gemme che avremo domani. Niente di così divertente come la Komedie Brute o il carnevale di Ketterdam, ma spero che non si annoino troppo alle nostre feste campestri. Vede, Nicolaes, posso chiamarvi Nicolaes?, è usanza far duellare simbolicamente due giovani, uno travestito da primavera e uno da inverno. Ovviamente alla fine del duello la primavera risulta sempre vincitrice: l’Inverno le porge i suoi rami innevati e lascia che li ricopra di gemme. Poi si offrono ghirlande, si mangia e si beve, come in ogni festa che si rispetti.  
\- Se non mi sbaglio, l’offerta delle prime gemme si fa il giorno dopo il primo plenilunio del mese. – Nicolaes Couckebacker stava guardando le ghirlande che adornavano l’altare della cappella.  
\- Non qui, la festa ricorre sempre alla stessa data, per… ricordare. – Kristoff baciò la punta delle dita mentre si avvicinava all’altare. - Vostra Maestà, vi ringrazio ancora per aver offerto un giovane della vostra scorta per duellare contro il nostro campione.  
\- Anzi, devo essere io a ringraziare. Ricordo ancora l’emozione quando a palazzo arrivò il mio turno di duellare contro l’Inverno. Comandante Nazyalensky, avete mai partecipato a questa usanza?  
\- Non che io ricordi, Vostra Maestà.  
\- Oh, allora vi assicuro, - Nikolai le fece l’occhiolino, - domani ci sarà da divertirsi.

QUARTO GIORNO

  
Il freddo dell'alba condensava il fiato di tutti i presenti in nuvolette candide. Una radura nel bosco era stata sgomberata dalla neve e addobbata con nastri e stoffe. Ai nobili convenuti era già stata servita della cioccolata calda al Kvas, mentre alcuni _squaller_ indirizzavano un venticello tiepido verso la tribuna.  
I due sfidanti stavano indossando le armature o provando le armi a loro disposizione.  
Ai margini della radura c’era un laghetto ancora in parte ghiacciato. Se Tamar o Tolya non avessero accettato di far casualmente svenire Nikolai, come Zoya aveva supplicato il giorno precedente, poteva organizzare una accidentale caduta nell’acqua gelida.  
\- Zoya… - Tamar indicò la neve ai suoi piedi, che si stava alzando in mulinelli bianchi. Zoya strinse i pugni e trattenne il suo potere.  
\- Arriviamo a sera e torniamo a casa.  
\- Siamo quasi certi che sceglierà il capitolo 4, “L’indovina nel bosco”, quando una indovina Suli si presenta a un pic nic e svela a Dorothy il suo futuro attraverso delle visioni. Potrebbe scegliere la duchessa, oppure la signora Couckebacker.  
Tamar stava per aggiungere altri particolari, ma uno degli attendenti esclamò, rivolto alla tribuna: - Si presentino i campioni!  
I “giovani guerrieri” della tradizione erano un giovane biondo, della guardia personale del duca, e uno dei loro soldati, la ragazza con cui Nikolai parlava il giorno del loro arrivo. Avevano addosso un elmo cerimoniale, quello del ragazzo con rami adornati di stoffa bianca, a imitare gli alberi innevati, quello della ragazza una corona di sempreverdi che le celava il viso.  
Entrambi si inchinarono verso il duca, mentre il pubblico lanciava nel campo delle ghirlande verdi.  
Il duca alzò la mano. I due duellanti si misero in guardia.  
Abbassò la mano.  
Anche se qualcuno non fosse stato a conoscenza della tradizione e della vittoria certa della Primavera, la ragazza era tecnicamente molto più forte del suo avversario: aveva attaccato subito lancia in resta per penetrare la sua difesa. L’Inverno deviò la traiettoria del bastone, ma la Primavera lo aveva previsto e lo fece inciampare riportando l’arma verso di sé. L’Inverno attutì la caduta e si rimise in piedi in fretta, spazzando col bastone il terreno in cerca dei piedi dell’avversaria, che con un salto schivò facilmente il colpo, saltò in equilibrio sul bastone dell’avversario e gli diede un colpo al braccio sinistro, facendogli perdere la presa. Per non far finire il duello troppo in fretta, la Primavera si allontanò, rimettendosi in guardia. L’Inverno recuperò la presa sul bastone e rimase qualche secondo a studiare le mosse dell’avversaria. Attaccò con un colpo diagonale dall’alto, che la fece arretrare di qualche passo. La Primavera concesse all’inverno ancora qualche attacco, fino a quando il Duca non fece un cenno con la mano. Allora si scagliò senza trattenere la propria forza contro l’Inverno. Con un colpo al fianco lo destabilizzò, poi sollevò il bastone incastrandolo tra la mano e l’arma dell’avversario, fece leva e disarmò l’Inverno. Il pubblico incominciò ad applaudire, mentre le luci del sole che sorgeva iniziavano a inondare la radura. L’Inverno si rialzò e porse la sua corona di rami innevati alla Primavera, che la prese e si avvicinò agli spalti.  
In quel momento, uno stormo di cigni planò da sopra gli alberi nel lago ai margini della radura. Solo un cigno, il più candido, sfiorò delicatamente l’elmo cerimoniale della ragazza, facendolo cadere al suolo e sprigionando una cascata di capelli rossi, che rilucevano contro il bianco della neve.  
Zoya notò subito che era lo stesso colore dei capelli della duchessa.  
A quel punto il pubblico avrebbe dovuto applaudire, ma il duca con un cenno mantenne il silenzio e si alzò. La duchessa, al suo fianco, era immobile come una statua.  
\- Presentati, Primavera che ci liberi dall’Inverno.  
La ragazza si inchinò.  
\- Il mio nome è Liza, duca Kristoff.  
\- La tua famiglia viene dalla capitale?  
\- No, mio signore, non sono di… credo che la mia famiglia provenga da queste terre, ma non ne sono certa. Sono cresciuta all’orfanotrofio di Zvëzdnyj.  
\- Sei stata portata lì da neonata?  
\- No, dovevo avere tre o quattro anni. Mi ha salvato la vita un cacciatore, che mi ha trovato nel bosco. Forse sono stata abbandonata per via della miseria dalla mia famiglia… Ricordo solamente che avevo visto un cigno selvatico e lo stavo inseguendo, avevo anche perso una scarpa.  
Zoya notò che la duchessa aveva stretto il cappotto all’altezza del cuore.  
\- Avevo inseguito il cigno… - la ragazza si guardò attorno, come se si fosse resa conto all’improvviso di qualcosa, - ...in un posto molto simile a questo.  
La duchessa tirò fuori da sotto il mantello un sacchetto di velluto verde, e dal velluto una scarpina rossa. Il duca inghiottì un groppo di saliva e continuò a parlare.  
\- E ora, quanti anni hai?  
\- Sedici, mio signore.  
\- Mia figlia è scomparsa proprio vicino a questo luogo, tredici anni fa. Non è un mistero che mia moglie non si sia mai arresa e la stia cercando ancora oggi, e che di questo se ne siano approfittati molti, nel corso degli anni, portando povere ragazze addestrate per rispondere alle mie domande. - Il duca si girò verso Nikolai. - Vostra Maestà, se questo è uno scherzo di pessimo gusto…  
\- Duca, su molte cose è lecito scherzare ma mai mi permetterei di prendere in giro il dolore di una madre. Ho osato chiedere al Vescovo qualche notizia sulla vostra figlia scomparsa, e mi ha detto che c’è una particolarità in alcuni membri della famiglia Kristoff, una particolarità che né furti né amnesie possono cancellare. Duca, posso chiedervi di scoprire il braccio destro?  
Il duca non rispose. Fissò per qualche momento Nikolai, poi si tolse la giacca e cominciò a sbottonare la manica sottostante. Quando la arrotolò fino al gomito, tutti poterono vedere una voglia scura, dalla forma vagamente somigliante a un bucaneve.  
\- Ah!  
Tutti si voltarono verso Liza, che aveva una mano davanti alla bocca e le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Liza, mostra il tuo bracco.  
Tremando, anche la ragazza si arrotolò la manica, fino a svelare una voglia molto simile a quella del duca.  
La Duchessa lanciò un grido, saltò oltre il parapetto della tribuna e corse ad abbracciare la ragazza.  
\- Elizaveta!  
Anche il duca si aggiunse alla moglie e alla figlia. Il pubblico, dopo un momento di stupore, incominciò ad esultare ed applaudire, tra la commozione generale.  
Nikolai si era ritirato in disparte. Appoggiò con la schiena a uno dei pini secolari che circondavano la radura.  
Zoya era gelida al suo fianco.  
\- Quando ho deciso che Liza ci avrebbe accompagnato come membro della mia scorta, sapevo che la sua famiglia abitava nel palazzo del duca, ma non che fosse proprio la figlia di Kristoff. Speravo solo che qualcuno la riconoscesse. Poi ho cominciato a notare delle cose. Il duca è famoso per aver dedicato ai propri figli una delle parti del suo giardino. Sette figli, otto parti. L’ottava, quella che hanno offerto di dedicare a me, sembrava inselvatichita. A quel punto potevo pensare che uno dei figli fosse morto, ma poi nella cappella ho visto la tomba con la statua di Sankta Elizaveta. È accanto alle tombe della famiglia, ma non ha scritto sopra il nome come le altre, immagino perché ancora in fondo al cuore speravano che la bambina fosse viva. Hanno solo deciso di rappresentare il suo nome tramite la Sankta, e di farle stringere in mano non le rose, che sono di solito l’iconografia classica di Sankta Elizaveta, ma un mazzolino di bucaneve, il fiore a cui somiglia la voglia sul braccio della bambina. Per questo la madre ha trasalito quando abbiamo parlato la sera nel giardino. A questo si è aggiunta la bizzarra tradizione di celebrare l’offerta di fine inverno non il giorno dopo il primo plenilunio, come da tradizione, ma in una data fissa. Ho sguinzagliato Tolya e ho scoperto che quella data segnava l’anniversario in cui la figlia maggiore dei duchi si era persa nel bosco, tredici anni fa. Ma sento che le rimane ancora un dubbio comandante. E i cigni? Giusto, grazie per avermelo chiesto. Non sono un esperto di migrazioni e non potevo prevedere che uno stormo di cigni si sarebbe posato proprio nel laghetto vicino al campo del torneo. Così ho dato una spinta alla fortuna: ho nutrito ogni giorno i cigni del giardino ducale con mangime e _jurda_, che ho poi messo anche sull’elmo di Elizaveta. Venendo qui ho fatto in modo di lasciare una scia di briciole di mangime. Devo dire che il tempismo con cui sono arrivati è stato perfetto, che bestie intelligenti. Comandante Nazyalensky, siete molto pallida, vi sentite bene?  
Una raffica di vento improvvisa scosse tutto il bosco, facendo tremare i rami e spazzando la neve in mulinelli bianchi. Quando i convenuti recuperarono i mantelli volati via o i tappeti finiti tra gli alberi, una voce gridò:  
\- Il re è caduto nel lago, presto aiutatelo!  


***

  
Era tutto finito.  
Era tutto finito_ bene_. Per i duchi Kristoff Nikolai sarebbe stato per sempre una specie di santo, avrebbe potuto chiedere di attaccare il Darkling in persona e avrebbero semplicemente chiesto “con che arma?”.  
Porca Alina che voglia di bere.  
\- Comandante Nazyalensky, speravo di incontrarvi prima della partenza.  
Adrielle Couckebacker si era fatta largo tra gli ospiti del banchetto e si sedette accanto a lei sulla poltrona con due bicchieri di kvas, mentre nel salone proseguiva l’ultima sontuosa festa. Zoya accettò il bicchiere e le due fecero un brindisi.  
\- A Ravka.  
\- E a Ketterdam. Dovremo anche dire qualcosa di significativo, come “alla pace e prosperità delle nostre terre”?  
\- Con la pace si concludono sempre buoni affari.  
\- Se dite queste cose mi sento quasi a casa, comandante. Allora, alla pace e ai suoi indubbi vantaggi economici. Oh… - Arielle bevve un sorso di kvas, prima di aggiungere. - …e a _Vento Focoso_.  
Zoya rimase immobile con il bicchiere in mano.  
\- “Agnizioni e cigni”, uno dei miei capitoli preferiti. Sapete comandante, non…  
\- No, no, perdonate signora. Credo che per affrontare la conversazione successiva io abbia bisogno di qualcosa di più forte dello kvas.  
Arielle rise e, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, prese una fiaschetta di metallo dalla giarrettiera, gettò lo kvas residuo in un vaso di fiori e riempì di nuovo i bicchieri di entrambe.  
\- “Distillato a Ketterdam dallo zucchero delle Colonie. Dolce come il peccato e secco come una contrattazione”, direbbe il severo padre di Dorothy. È un piacere fare affari con Nikolai Lantsov. Sa quello che dice e soprattutto offre dei progetti molto interessanti. E, non meno importante, come si può resistere a un uomo dai gusti letterari raffinati? Al primo giorno non ci avevo fatto caso, anzi, mi ero vergognata quando la prima cosa a cui avevo pensato sentendo “ho visto più volte durante i miei viaggi navi con le vostre insegne” era stato il momento in cui Terence per la prima volta incontra il padre di Dorothy a una festa da ballo. Con quella frase lo sta prendendo in giro perché, all’oscuro di tutti, a volte assuma l’identità del pirata Stormfox, e ha assalito in passato proprio le navi di proprietà del padre di Dorothy. Vi sentite bene, comandante?  
\- No. Ma prego, continuate.  
\- Dal secondo giorno in poi ho riconosciuto tutte le frasi. Ahimè, temo di essere stata l’unica, nonostante la cura scelta dalle Loro Maestà per intrattenere così graditamente i suoi ospiti. Credete che sia possibile parlargli in privato, finita la festa? Vorrei proprio saperne di più di queste navi sottomarine.  
\- Signora Couckebacker, se permettete farò finta di non aver sentito nulla se non l’ultima frase. Ma Nikolai Lantsov sta già parlando con vostro marito, in questo momento.  
\- Oh, caro Nicolaes. Staranno parlando di rotte, isole, legni che reggono bene il mare. Lui è qui per parlare di navigazione, io per parlare di affari. Sapevate che Couckebacker è il mio cognome? Sapete quando il marito prende il nome della moglie, a Ketterdam? Vi do un indizio, non è per amore.  
Zoya si limitò ad annuire.  
\- Nikolai Lantsov sarà… è un buon sovrano e avrà i miei soldi. Quanti soldi, lo decideremo stasera, se fosse possibile avere quell’appuntamento.  
Zoya sentì il petto invaso da una sensazione che ormai l’aveva abbandonata da cinque giorni, una meravigliosa sensazione di _sollievo_. Bevve un sorso del whisky e rispose:  
\- Lo avrete, signora. Ho solo una cosa da chiedere in cambio.  
\- Ma certo, comandante.  
\- Non ditegli che avete capito di _Vento Focoso_. Sapere che aveva ragione mi renderebbe impossibile il resto dell’esistenza.  
Arielle rise.  
\- Se c’è una donna di cui è meglio non essere nemica quella siete voi, comandante. Sarò muta come una tomba.  


***

  
\- Allora?  
\- Allora cosa?  
\- Avevo o non avevo ragione?  
\- Nemmeno tra tre secoli riuscirete a farmi dire che è stata una buona idea.  
\- Ah, il mio comandante dal cuore di ghiaccio. Avanti, poiché non mi concedete tregua, parliamo dei prossimi impegni, delle prossime tappe, di noiosi doveri.  
\- Abbiamo esagerato entrambi al banchetto. Possiamo rimandare a domani i piani per i “noiosi doveri”.  
\- Domani, comandante Nazyalenski. Che arroganza hanno gli uomini quando dicono “domani”, esseri che non sono certi nemmeno del loro prossimo respiro.  
Nikolai appoggiò la mano contr un arazzo appeso alla parete, bloccando Zoya tra il muro e il suo corpo. Il suo respiro, come del resto quello di Zoya, sapeva di vino.  
\- Non vi prometto il domani, comandante, ma questa notte – le labbra di Nikolai sfiorarono il suo orecchio - potremmo essere solo noi.  
\- Vostra Maestà…  
\- Nikolai.  
\- Nikolai… - Zoya gli posò una mano sulla divisa, facendo scorrere lentamente le dita sopra i bottoni dorati. - Capitolo 13, Terence cerca di sedurre Dorothy, mentre già il malvagio conte ha mandato una missiva a Kerch per farla diseredare a favore di un impostore.  
Gli occhi di Nikolai lasciarono trasparire per un attimo la sorpresa, poi si staccò dalla parete e rise.  
\- La discepola supera il maestro! Ottimo lavoro, comandante.  
\- Mio dovere, Vostra Maestà.  
-…e grazie per il vostro pegno, è stato un piacere vincere questa scommessa.  
\- Il mio…?  
Nikolai stringeva tra pollice e indice un unico capello corvino. Sorrise, e anche Zoya non poté fare a meno di ridere.  
\- Devo spazzolare meglio la mia divisa. Tenetelo, una scommessa è una scommessa, dopo tutto.  
Zoya si allontanò lungo il corridoio e imboccò le scale a chiocciola verso i propri appartamenti, lasciando Nikolai assorto. – Aspetta, ma tu…  
A metà delle scale le arrivò una voce esultante.  
\- Hai riconosciuto la citazione, lo hai letto, LO HAI LETTO ANCHE TU!  
Zoya si fermò per un istante, sorrise e disse a bassa voce: - Buona notte, Nikolai.  
Quella notte, ricomparve il mostro.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That's why Ravka all sing: Nikolai is our King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234176) by [OttoVonNeindrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OttoVonNeindrei/pseuds/OttoVonNeindrei)


End file.
